A Ilha do Desejo de Kamus
by Hippolyta Solo
Summary: Nessa História Kamus e Hippolyta ( eu ), ficam 5 dias em uma ilha deserta. Detalhe os dois ficam sozinhos nesse tempo todo.


Espero que gostem é minha primeira história.

Ah tem mais uma coisinha, logo vocês conheceram a minha personagem, a Hippolyta que se encontra nessa história.

Publicarei mais histórias para vocês!

Em uma tarde chuvosa Hippolyta estava indo passear em grande navio, quando saíra da Grécia não estava chovendo.

Quando no meio do oceano, as águas começaram a revoltar-se. Grandes ondas batiam no navio, pessoas desesperadas não sabiam o que fazer, algumas se jogavam no mar, outras se seguravam nos lugares mais firmes que podiam, mas nada disso estava adiantando. O navio veio a afundar. Hippolyta tentou e tentou ir nadando até encontrar uma ilha, só que no meio da tentativa ela ficou enconciente como muitas outras pessoas.

Não muito longe dali, alguns cavaleiros fantasmas estavam tentando matar Kamus que estava em um barco. Eles estavam lutando e os cavaleiros fantasmas começaram a mudar o tempo, fazendo com que o barco de Kamus virasse.

Kamus começou a nadar e os cavaleiros desistiram de ir atrás dele e ele foi nadando, e nadando, e quando estava prestes a perder as forças ele conseguiu chegar em uma ilha. Ele chegou bem cansado e foi engatinhando até terra firme longe das águas atormentadas, e deitou-se olhando para a chuva que caía sobre seus olhos e ficou ali por muito tempo.

Já Hippolyta mesmo inconciente conseguiu chegar a ilha, ela estava alí desmaiada na areia, ela estava de bruços, eu acho que por ela ser filha de um Deus isso ajudou com que ela não morresse, pois todos que estavam na navegação haviam morrido.

Kamus estava do outro lado da ilha, ele conseguiu levantar-se e viu que estava ferido, pois um dos cavaleiros havia o acertado antes do barco virar. Kamus está vestindo uma blusa azul sem manga e uma calça branca.

Ele foi andando tentando encontrar um lugar para que ele pudesse se abrigar e ele andando viu uma caverna e entrou nela e ficou lá descansando e pensando, "como eu faço para sair daqui?".

Alguns minutos depois do outro lado da ilha Hippolyta abriu os olhos bem devagar o lado esquerdo de seu rosto estava todo sujo de areia, e ela não acreditou que tinha conseguido se salvar, ela olhou em volta de si e viu que estava tudo escuro e levantou-se. Olhando para a escuridão ela gritou:

-Tem alguém aí??

Na mesma hora ela pensou, "claro que não!", "é melhor eu ficar bem quieta porque se tiver, eles devem ser canibais".

E ela sentou-se olhando para o mar, na chuva e pensou, "será como que eu vou sair daqui?".

Hippolyta estava vestida com um vestido bem decotado, mas comprido até o pé.

Ela ficou ali a noite inteira.

1° Dia.

A chuva tinha dado um tempo, Kamus havia conseguido dormir, e quando acordou ele logo pensou, "achei que tinha sido tudo um sonho". Ele saiu de dentro da caverna e olhou assustado e disse:

- Nossa que lugar lindo!

Disse ele olhando para as árvores que tinham ali perto e pensou. Ele olhou para uma bananeira e disse:

- Nossa to com uma fome. Será que aquelas bananas tem dono?

Ele parou e riu dele mesmo e foi indo em direção a bananeira, enquanto do outro lado da ilha hippolyta havia adormecido na areia assim que a chuva parou e ela só acordou porque a água do mar bateu em seu rosto. E ela acordou assustado porque ela quase se afogou. Ela se sentou e ainda estava meio sonolenta e com os olhos fechados, e só os abriu quando ela viu a paisagem linda que havia ali. Então ela resolveu se levantar e ir dar uma volta por ali.

Kamus estava em cima da bananeira comendo banana e olhando para o mar para ver se passava por ali algum navio.

Hippolyta foi até um bambú que estava caído ali perto e pegou-o e em seguida pegou uma pedra e quebrou ela até ficar bem afiada para poder fazer uma lança, para se proteger e pescar.

O tempo foi passando, Kamus estava fazendo tipo uma porta de bambú para sua caverna e Hippolyta estava pescando.

Antes de anoitecer Kamus havia pegou muitas bananas e cocos para comer a noite, enquanto ela havia pescado três peixes e pego alguns cocos. E a noite chegou. E do nada uma forte chuva despencou e Kamus já tinha feito sua casanha enquanto Hippolyta encontrou um lugar entre as pedras que não chovia e ficou ali durante a noite.

2° Dia.

Kamus acordou já tomando água de coco e comendo bananas, e assim que acabou ele saiu, achuva ainda estava fininha e Kamus resolveu ir para dentro da ilha.

Hippolyta nem havia dormido direto de tanto pensar de como ela faria para sair dali, ela saiu de entre as pedras e foi até lá fora e disse:

- Mais que droga esse tempo não melhora. - Disse ela olhando para o céu.

Quando ela virou e foi para dentro da ilha.

Kamus estava em cima de um coqueiro e pulou pegando alguns cocos. Quando ele pulou Hippolyta ouviu um barulho, ela estava com sua lança e foi andando bem devagar, quando viu um homem de costa e passou a outra ponta do bambú ( a que não tem a ponta fina ) por tráz das pernas dele fazendo com que ele caí-se, ela não vira que era Kamus e ela deu um grito e quando ela foi com a lança em direção a sua garganta ela parou com a ponta bem pertinho e disse:

- Kamus????

- Hip... polyta?

- Mas, o que você está fazendo aqui? - Disse ela ainda apontando a lança para ele.

- Se você parar de apontar isso para mim eu te respondo. - Disse ele caído no chão.

Ela ficou toda sem graça e disse:

- Mas, é claro! - Disse tirando a lança da garganta de Kamus, e ajudou-o a levantar-se.

- O meu barco naufragou anteontem, mas e você?

- Eu também estava em um navio e ele afundou por causa da tempestade.

Os dois ficaram se olhando e ela disse:

- Nós vamos ficar aqui se olhando ou vamos procurar algo para comer?

Ele ficou todo vermelho e respondeu:

- Eu fico para lá, você não quer ficar lá ao invéz de ficar sozinha?

- Eu vou até lá do meu lado e vou pensar um pouco, talvez eu vá para ficar com você. - Disse ela se virando.

Quando ela começou a andar, Kamus a segurou no braço e disse:

- Para que essa lança, aqui não tem nenhum inimigo?

- É para pescar, eu não vou viver só comendo banana e coco.

E veio na mente dele, "por que eu não pensei nisso antes?".

E ela foi andando e Kamus ficou olhando para ela.

Ela chegou perto de um rio, e quando ia andando ela pisou na barra do vestido.

- Como eu continuo andando com esse vestido comprido desse jeito?

Ela rasgou o vestido fazendo com que ele ficasse da altura de sua coxa, o decote era tão grande que eu acho que Kamus nem viu que era ela olhando para o rosto e sim para seus seios.

Ela ficou ali parada olhando para a cachoeira forte que caía ali e tirou o vestido e em seguida a roupa de baio, mas por um momento ela se esqueceu que naquela ilha havia outra pessoa e falando nele, Kamus estava passando quando viu Hippolyta nua enfrente ao rio e correu rapidamente para tráz de uma árvore, senão ela o mataria.

Ela entrou no rio, mas só aquele pequeno tempo em que ele a viu nua foi o bastante para ele ficar bem ecitado. E Kamus ficou ali falando sozinho.

- Abaixa garoto, você realmente acha que nós vamos conseguir algo com ela?

Então ele virou e ficou vendo quando Hippolyta estava tomando banho ali. Kamus não aguentou e abriu sua calça e começou a se masturbar ali mesmo, só que ele não podia soltar nenhum gemido, senão Hippolyta o mataria.

Hippolyta, então saiu de dentro da água e colocou o vestido e com os pedaços do vestido ela colocou um na perna direita, nos dois braços e no pescoço, como se fosse uma guerreira. Ela saiu por outro lado e o Kamus que estav com o corpo quente, estava ali atráz da árvore caído e pensou, "tomara que ela não vá lá ficar comigo", "queria tanto que não fosse minha mão, mas sim ela.

Já estava tarde e Kamus estava feliz pensando que ela não iria mais para lá, quando ele estava de costas e ela chegou por tráz dele e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- AAAHHHHHH!!!! - Gritou Kamus com o susto.

- Kamus eu sei que sou feia, mas nem tanto assim. - Disse ela sorrindo para ele.

Ele ficou todo sem graça e perguntou:

- Mm..aa..ss, vo..você...

Antes que ele terminasse ela disse:

- Que houve você não pediu para mim vir ficar aqui, se você quizer eu posso voltar para lá.

- NÃAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO! - Gritou Kamus.

- Calma Kamus, você tá muito nervoso. Vamos eu faço uma massagem em você depois que você me dizer onde você dorme.

Ele muito tenso foi andando em direção a caverna e ela o seguindo.

- É aqui!

- Mais você não tem fogo?

Ele imediatamente pensou, "só se for por você?".

- Não!

Ele fechou a portinha e lá fora anda estava chovendo.

- Nossa que chique tem até portinha! - Disse ela enquanto acendia uma fogueira.

Depois que ela fez a fogueira com as faíscas das pedras, Kamus ficou encarregado de colocar os peixes que ela havia trago no fogo enquanto ela abria os cocos.

Enquanto o peixe assava ninguém disse nada. Kamus estava sem graça, quando ele viu que ela levantou-se e foi em direção ele, foi para tráz dele e ele disse:

- O que você vai fazer????? - Perguntou assustado.

- Calma eu não falei que iria fazer massagem para você se acalmar?

E quando ela colocou as suas delicadas mãos nele ele logo imaginou que ela etava beijando o pescoço dele e passou para a boca, e foi indo para frente dele e começou a beijar o seu corpo todo. Então ela o chamou:

- Kamus!!!! Você tá dormindo, o peixe está pronto.

- Me desculpe, é que eu estou meio avoado.

- Eu vi!

E os dois comeram muito na hora de ir dormir, Hippolyta ficou de quatro arrumando o chão para eles deitarem, e Kamus viu a calcinha dela e ficou louco e começou a pensar, "não levanta, por favor não levanta".

- Kamus o que você está fazendo ai parado? - Perguntou ela já deitada.

- Hã, ha, to esperando você arrumar ai... - Ele olhou e viu que havia somente um lugarzinho para os dois. - Cadê meu lugar???? - Perguntou assustado.

- Você vai ter de dormir do meu lado, mas se você não....

- Tá legal. - Disse ele cheio de vergonha indo em direção a ela e deitando de frente para o rosto dela, ela logo pegou no sono, mas ele demorou ainda mais na hora que ela virou e seu bumbum ficou encostado no negócio dele.

3° Dia.

Kamus já havia acordado ( quem disse que ele conseguiu dormir ), estava lá fora que estava fazendo sol. Kamus ficou com calor e tirou a blusa. Quando Hippolyta acordou viu que ele não estava ali e levantou e foi em direção a porta e a abriu.

Quando ela viu Kamus de costas sem blusa ela pensou, "nossa eu não sabia que ele era tão bom assim", ai ele virou e viu que ela estava ali olhando para ele.

- Bom dia Hippolyta! - Disse ele sorrindo.

- Bom Dia!

Ele estava fazendo mais uma lança e mostrou uma coisinha que havia achado em um barco afundado ali perto.

- Olha Hippolyta!

- Mas isso é conhaque?

- Vou guardar para depois. - Disse ele passando pela porta onde Hippolyta estava, e ela o seguindo com os olhos.

- Ah, eu nem te perguntei, você gostou do que fiz no meu vestido?

- Ficou melhor.

Enquanto Kamus estava pescando Hippolyta estava colhendo alguns mamões.

Algumas horas depois.

- Viu sei pescar. - Disse Kamus abrindo os peixes que ele havia pescado.

- Viu achei mamão. - Disse ela rindo para ele.

Já estava ficando noite pois os dois demoraram a acordar, quando eles acordaram já estava de tarde.

Os dois fizeram uma fogueira do lado de fora e Kamus estava bebendo.

- Kamus vê se não bebê tanto! - Disse ela que estava do lado dele.

- Você não quer não? - Disse ele depois de tomar mais que a metade da garrafa sozinho.

- Eu só vou provar.

- Você já bebeu antes?

- Só vinho com o Aioria.

Algumas horas depois os dois já estavam bebados e a bebida havia acabado.

- Poxa já acabou! - Disse ele jogando a garrafa.

Hippolyta estava deitada e rindo de Kamus.

- De que você está rindo? - Disse ele deitando do lado dela se segurando pelo braço direito.

- Ninguém mandou você beber tudo de uma só vez!

- Então você está rindo de mim? Para de rir de mim.

- Não dá.

- Eu sei um jeito que dá.

Kamus Foi em direção a ela e a beijou descontrolávelmente.

Quando parou Kamus disse:

- Me desculpe, e...eu, não...

Antes que ele terminasse ela o empurrou e subiu em cima dele e disse:

- Não precisa se desculpar, eu também quero.

E ela começou a beijá-lo.

Ele foi abrindo seu vestido pouco a pouco e enquanto ela estava cada vez mais ficando ecitada e ele também. Ele sentou-se com ela em seu colo e abaixou a parte de cima do vestido e começou a beijá-la no pescoço e foi descendo até chegar em seus seios, onde começou a beijar-los e ela cada vez mais ficando ecitada. Ela pediu para que ele ficasse de pé e começou a fazer vocês sebem o que, ele ficou ajoelhado e o negócio dele na altura da boca dela, vocês já podem imaginar.

Depois disso ele a deitou e começou a penetrar nela, foram minutos de muito prazer e alguns minutos depois os dois estavam chegando ao ponto máximo. E acabou, Kamus continuou beijando ela e em seguida deitou-se do lado dela. Hippolyta como estava cansada colocou a cabeça em cima do braço de Kamus e dormiu, enquanto Kamus olhava para ela dormindo.

4° Dia.

Kamus acordou primeiro e estava com muita dor de cabeça, ele lembrou do que tinha feito com Hippolyta e olhando para ele a beijou no rosto enquanto ela dormia, e pensou, "como ela se parace com um anjo".

O tempo estava fechado e Kamus olhou para o céu ainda deitado do lado de Hippolyta, quando resolveu levantar, Kamus estava apenas com a calça, sem blusa e foi andando em direção a caverna, onde foi buscar comida, mas já havia acabado e ele foi buscar mais.

Hippolyta acordou e olhou em volta e pensou que o que havia acontecido foi sonho, pois ela não viu Kamus ali de seu lado.

Ela olhou para o céu e disse:

- Já vai chover de novo?

Ela levantou-se e correu para a caverna pensando que Kamus estava lá, mas não estava. Quando viu que não estava ela resolveu ir atráz dele. Ela pegou a lança e saiu correndo para dentro da ilha.

Quando ela saiu, Kamus chegou pelo outro lado comendo banana, e viu que Hippolyta não estava mais ali, e foi procura-la dentro da caverna e não a achou e ele pensou, "ela já deve estar voltando".

Chegando no outro lado da ilha, Hippolyta estava cansada de tanto correr, quando ela parou de frente para o mar, com medo de qua tivesse acontecido algo com Kamus, quando ela olhou para o horizonte do mar e viu um navio passando ali. No mesmo momento que ela queria voltar para casa para rever seus amigos, ela não queria, porque queria ficar ali com Kamus. Então ela ficou olhando o navio até ele desaparecer. Quando ele desapareceu ela virou-se e começou a andar bem devagar e foi a caminho ao outro lado da ilha.

Kamus estava preocupado porque ela havia desaparecido, quando ele a viu saindo do meio das árvores.

- Hippolyta??? Onde você estava? Eu fiquei preocupado! - Disse ele correndo em direção a ela.

- Eu fui atráz de você. Ka...Kamus!!! - Disse ela olhando para ele parado na frente dela.

Ele olhou preocupado.

- Que houve?? - Perguntou ele assustado.

- Você quer ir embora daqui?

- Ma...Mas, por que você está perguntando isso? - Disse ele pegando ela no colo e levando ela para perto da fogueira que ele havia feito, e colocou ela sentada lá.

- Se um navio passa-se aqui você faria algum sinal para que ele vinhesse aqui nos pegar?

- Claro!!! - Disse ele sentando ao seu lado.

- Por que? Você não gostou de ficar aqui comigo? - Perguntou ela olhando para o mar.

- Claro que gostei, ainda mais de ontem, mas eu estou sentindo falta de tudo, dos meus amigos, da minha armadura e de outras coisas mais. - Respondeu ele olhando para ela.

- Eu queria te dizer uma coisa muito importante Kamus.

Kamus parou assustado e olhando fixamente para ela ele falou.

- Então fala, você não gostou de ontem, você não gosta de mim...?

- Calma! Deixa eu falar. É que me desculpe por ter me aproveitado de você ontem...

- Se aproveitado??

- É você estava bêbado, e não sabia o que estava fazendo...

- Mas é claro que sei, eu acho que entendi o que você está tentando dizer.

Ela olhou para ele e perguntou:

- O quê??

- Eu sei que você não gosta de mim, que você ama o Hyoga....

- Mas o que isso tem haver?

- Você queria que não fosse comigo, mas sim com o Hyoga. Não é?

- Kamus eu não vou dizer que é mentira que eu amo o Hyoga, mas eu não queria que fosse com ele, eu quero é esquece-lo, pois até hoje desde o dia que me declarei para ele, ele nem quis saber de mim. E eu gosto muito de você e queria que você me ajudasse a esquece-lo.

- Mas como?

- Assim!

Ela beijou colocando sua mão em seu rosto, e ao parar de se beijar ele disse:

- Você quer...?

- Eu quero!

Kamus a jogou na areia e começou a beija-la, e também começou uma chuvinha bem fina e os dois estavam se beijando quando Hippolyta parou e disse uma coisa:

- Eu posso fazer uma coisinha?

- Mas o que é!

- Espere.

Kamus estava quente e muito ecitado, Hippolyta levantou-se e pegou dois pedaços de bambúns e colocou ali perto de onde ele estava deitado, e com muita força ela enterrou, deixando bem preso e com apenas uma ponta para fora. Kamus estava deitado e a chamando, e não estava entendendo nada.

Ela sentou-se em cima dele e começou a beijá-lo, e ele começou a soltar o vestido dela, qundo ela parou de beijá-lo e ele olhando para ela que estava desamarrando um dos panos que estava amarrado no seu braço direito e segurando o punho dele, ela o amarrou em um dos pedaços de bambú, ele começou a passar a sua mão que estava solta em toda parte do corpo dela e beijando seu pescoço enquanto ela o amarrava um dos punhos. Então ela desamarrou o outro pano que estava em seu braço direito deixando apenas o da sua perna e de seu pescoço e segurou o outro punho de Kamus e o amarrou. Kamus estava muito ecitado, quase ficando louco e ela tirou seu vestido por cima ficando nua, e ele olhando e ela começou a beijar seus peitos descendo e chegando a calça dele e tirando-a. Ela começou a beija-lo pelo corpo inteiro.

Kamus estava tão ecitado que estava gemendo antes de começar a penetração.

Quando ela sentou-se novamente em cima dele e começou a beijá-lo e colocou o negócio dele no dela e come çou a penetrar, ali perto havia um coco e Hippolyta jogou a água do coco no corpo dele fazendo ele delirar e lambendo todo o corpo dele. Ela começou a beija-lo e ele a gemer cada vez mais alto, ela também.

A chuva caía em seus corpos que estavam quentes, ela começou a arranha-lo e ele gemendo e gemendo.

Quando estava já no fim, depois de muito tempo, Kamus estava tão louco que começou a apertar suas mão presas querendo solta-las e a soltar gemidos muito altos e ela também gemia muito alto.

Quando acabou Hippolyta saiu de cima dele e disse:

- Será que eu fiz bem?

Disse Kamus:

- Mas é claro! Mas será que agora você pode me soltar?

- Tá.

Hippolyta começou a solta-lo e quando soltou-o ele a agarrou e começou a beijá-la.

Já estava ficando noite e a chuva cada vez mais forte, Kamus pegou as roupas que estavam no chão e pegou Hippolyta no colo e foi indo em direção a caverna, abriu a porta e entrou e colocou ela sentada onde estava forrado.

Kamus voltou para fechar a porta, e quando Hippolyta se levantava para colocar o vestido, Kamus virou-se eagarrou ela e encostou ela na parede e começou a beijá-la e a passar as suas mão por todo seu corpo. E a levantou no colo até conseguir penetrar novamente e começaram a fazerem sexou de novo. Kamus estava com Hippolyta no colo e ela estava encostada na parede, e ficaram fazendo por muito tempo, mas antes de acabar ele a deitou e continuaram, agora quem gemia muito era Hippolyta, mas Kamus era muito escandaloso e conseguia gemer mais que ela.

Quando os dois acabaram, Kamus sentou-se com ela em seu colo, Hippolyta estava cansada e nem colocou a roupa e acabou dormindo deitada no colo dele que ficou comendo até ficar com sono.

5° Dia.

Kamus acabou dormindo sentado, e quando ela acordou ele colocou Hippolyta deitada onde estava forrado, e levantou-se e abriu a porta, vendo que o tempo ainda estava fechado, mas a chuva já havia parado. A comiga estava acabendo e ele comeu apenas os mamões e saiu, chegando lá fora ele avistou um navio e começou a gritar.

Hippolyta ouviu os gritos de Kamus e levantou-se e foi ver o que estava acontecendo, e abrindo a porta ela viu que Kamus estava acenando para um navio.

- Hippolyta, vem, eles vão nos salvar. - Disse ele para Hippolyta.

- Hippolyta vestiu o vestido e comeu a última coisa que tinha ali e saiu, e não entendeu o por que que Kamus estava daquele jeito e chegando perto dele ela disse:

- Você realmente está querendo ir embora? - Perguntou abraçando ele.

- Se você não....

- Eu perguntei você!

- Eu quero, mas eu espero que lá nós nunca nos separaremos. - Disse ele abraçando ela.

- Eu gosto muito, muito mesmo de você, Kamus! - Disse ela chorando.

Algumas pessoas do navio desceram em um barquinho e foram até a ilha resgatar eles que continuaram abraçados.

Já no navio deram-lhes um cobertor para os dois pois estava muito frio. Hippolyta estava na parte de tráz do navio olhando a ilha que cada vez mais ia ficando longe, quando Kamus chegou por tráz dela e disse:

- Tudo bem?

Hippolyta se assustou e ele disse:

- Haha, eu agora foi eu que te assustei! Viu consegui.

- Oi Kamus!

- Você estava olhando para a ilha?

- Tava, eu nunca vou me esquecer dessa ilha, de tudo que eu passei. - Disse ela virando para abraça-lo.

Os dois ficaram ali olhando a ilha cada vez mais longe e um aquecendo o outro e se beijando.

!! FIM !!


End file.
